


Iowa

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Iowa

Clint sometimes missed his home state.  
Iowa.  
He was born there.  
Clint is a country boy.  
Even while living in New York   
He retained his mid western accent.  
He has a safe house in Iowa.  
His codename is based on the football team


End file.
